The Smuggler Queen
by Crowwolf
Summary: A Gilnean Smuggler turned soldier for the alliance Seeks out vengeance for what has happened to her Family. (Possibly turning it to M for later chapters)


**Authors note: I'm sorry if this isn't my best quality as I'm currently having to work with Word Pad, however I am working on getting the newest of**

The Smuggler Queen

"You blithering dolts! Are you trying to get us hanged!?" Elizabeth berated the two crewmen who allowed a crate of fish to spill onto the deck, but it was the bottle of Stormwind Beer that rolled across the deck that made her lose her temper. If they were found with that drink or anything from across the wall she and all of her mottly crew would be either imprisoned or killed. Thanks to the wall being constructed when she was a child her family had suffered worse than most, with lord crowly being stuck behind it and the undead rampaging across all of Lordaeron at the time the wall seemed like a gift straight from the light to her. At the time. Over time however she began to realize what'd it'd done to so many people and her own family. With how quickly the order for the walls construction went out almost none of merchants had time plan for the inevitable malestrom that would hit Gilneas' economy, her own father who actually was a member of stormwinds higher elite had most of his bussiness across the wall. Her mother was from poverty but was an ex smuggler and mariner so the sea was her life, one day her ship ran aground along a secret path leading to Gilneas shore avoiding the reefs that protected our backs from the sea, Elizabeths father was able to rescue her when she came ashore and since that day they'd fallen in love. Her mother had given up Marinening and smuggling.

She grunted as she thought 'Until I was born that is.' she made sure the two idiots were in her head, she'd make them pay before the day is over, this is a delicate business and with Stormglen coming onto the horizon they could not afford to be spotted now. This haul was their biggest yet and she'd risked alot to sail to stormwind for all of this booze. She'd be able to make a huge mint from the weapons down further in the haul as well. It was foolish and gotten ten of her crew killed but they'd managed to board an entire stormwind ship en route to someplace called Theramore being captained by some chap named Taylor. Him and a few others escaped but not before they got all of the supplies on board.

With a chuckle and smirk she remebered him screaming how he'd kill them if he ever saw us again. Well she felt sorry for those men but right now stormglen needed these arms and supplies if what Crowleys daughter had promised her and her family...she'd be able to justify taking those two Marines lives to her. She looked down at her leather armor and bloodstained knife as she cleaned it. She just never could seem to get rid of all the blood on it, there just seemed to be a little speck left here or there. But it seemed clean now so she put it back into her sheath on her side. She looked up as Bruno walked toward her.

"Ma'am were coming up to stormglen in the hour, Lady Crowley seems to be waiting for us." He reported nervously eyeing the shoreline. She stared at him, it took a lot for Bruno to get worried, even when he charged onto the ship with her he was joking the whole way and even took down two Stormwing Marines with his massive battle ax.

"What's wrong? Lady Crowley is supposed to be meeting us here, I'd be more concerned if she didn't. And Lorna can't afford to back out of their little civil war, esspecially when right now I'm the only one getting her supplies. All I'm having you do is take care of the booze, I'm dealing with her."

Scratching the back of his neck he replied, "I know it's just something feels different, I mean your husband and son are safe enough maybe up in tempest keep but it just feels like something bad is about to happen and were not ready." he pursed his lips and almost as if the world is agreeing with his words an ominus rumble could be heard from the sea. They both look out there seeing a storm coming in. Surpressing a shiver she turns back to him and motions to the tiller that was tied in position towards Stromglen. Giving a solem nod he goes back to his position at the tiller guiding it towards the dock with a stone faced Lorna awaiting their arrival.

"So you have all the supplies?" Lorna asks taking a sip of Gilnean wine. Elizabeth takes another swig of hers as well gathering her thoughts to make sure this doesn't go awry.

"Yes but there's more. I found something interesting also onboard the ship. It was being guarded by a crazed night elf." She informs her coconspirator putting down the cup. Lorna pursed her lips at this news, she'd sent her to that ship only because they needed a tactical advantage that only the alliances weapons could afford. But the news of a night elf, a being of legend and barely known even to the nobels, was another matter all together.

"And what was this night elf guarding?" Lorna asked her curiosity piqued. Elizabeth shrugged carlessly taking another sip, "Only a sycthe made of silver. Seemed quite ordinardy honestly, I sold it to some mill worker named Bradshaw. Didn't seem any harm." Taking out a package she slid it across the table to her ally looking long and heavy. "I found something I think you'd really like to be quite honest." smirking as Lorna unlatched the wooden box to reveal a long barrled rifle with a hexagontal opening.

Smirking right back Lorna loads the gun seeing how the weapon fits perfectly with the bullet. "I'm not going to ask how you got a royal guards gun but I gotta say impressive. Now here's your payment." She said taking a bag of coins out and tossing them to her. Elizabeth stared at the sack of coins suspiciously and when she opened them nearly let out a snarl.

"What game are you playing at Lorna? This is only half of the sum we agreed to! I didn't think you'd be someone who would cheat me out of my due." glaring she watched carefully as Lorna carried the gun in her hands as she headed to the door she said back to her,

"That's because your jobs half done. You're now going to get the weapons into Gilneas city to a man named Joseph." Putting a hand on the doorknob Elizabeth was right beside her gripping her hand like a vice, while Lorna stared at the bristling woman as she galred at her.

"Why the hell would I do that?! You promised is all I had to do is get my weapons here and then I'd be done! After that it's up to you what you do with them!" before she could blink with a gasp she grasped at her gut as Lorna then grabbed her by the throat holding her against the wall with a knife to her throat, with a baleful glare Lorna then laid out her plan in full detail to Elizabeth.

"Don't be fooled for telling you this that I'm trusting you. As far as I'm concerned you're a pawn in me and my fathers rebellion against Greymane, once the weapons are in place and the men free my father we'll attack Greymane from inside his own city and despose of him. Once we do that my father will take over. Now you can either be apart of our new army and reclaim what was lost to your family or I can slice your throat here right now and leave your husband and son wondering what'd become of their beloved mother." she said glaring at her.

Elizabeth swallowed but smiled disarmmingly knowing she's lost this round but it'll be all over soon. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place? I'm just going to need a little help getting into the city with the cannons. The guns will be easy." Lorna looked into her eyes for deceit but nodded letting her go.

"You'll get em inside the walls. I'll make sure of it one way or another. Just make sure you're in the city in three days or I swear your hide will be mine." then left as Elizabeth kept smiling. The moment the door closed she stood their smiling still as what she's just been told raced through her head. Still smiling she walked over into the wash room and leaned against the wall staring into the basin shaking as tears streamed from her eyes. She'd never meant for it to get this far. But now? There was no way out of helping Darius or Lorna Crowley. She managed to get her family out of Gilneas city when the whole cope happened, she'd managaed to get a legit fishing bussiness running including her own private smuggling dealings running. But now there's no option. She was fully in the rebellion. That's when it broke, and she screamed to the moon loud and clear.

"May a hundred wolves tear you all apart limp from limp!" as the thunder rumbled omniously outside once more.


End file.
